


Crimson Clover

by Doublegyeoms



Series: You Are [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Omega Verse, Pack Hierarchy, War, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: He is a lot of things; but most of all— he is never easy to forget.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: You Are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HhhHhHhHhhHhHhhhhhhh just a heads up i may or may not update that frequently so if you get bored easily then i suggest you wait for the story to be finished before reading it whole but to those who are willing to wait patiently then I'm grateful ksjskshskjsksjskjsksjsks anyway this was supposed to be up waaaaaaaaaay back but my dumb ass decided to procrastinate on this au and do other AUs instead and yeah I'm also dealing with irl shits so fml uwu
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this continuation of our beloved Lily White and i hope that the questions you have from the first series will be answered! Watch out for hints and clues again!! 
> 
> Good luck!
> 
> -I'M OUT ✍✌

In this world, survival is based on where in the hierarchy you fall to— _The Elites, the middlemen, the slaves_ and the ones who started it all; **humans.**

Elites are composed of the **Alphas,** mostly successful career men and women who often fights for power and authority. On top of the chain, is the _**Purebred—**_ a child born with either both alpha parents or with one Alpha and a purebred omega. While the purebred sits at the top of the throne, there are also those that are second to them— _Alphas_ and the _Sub-Alphas._ And though considered to be the strongest of all, these breed can turn from a raging beasts to the softest creatures when it comes to their loved ones.

The middlemen, or workers, are those that keeps things balanced out— **Betas** that are categorized into three; _Dom-beta, Beta_ and _Sub-beta._ Although they are believed to unable to carry or reproduce; there is still a slight chance that a sub-beta, especially those that are female sub-betas, can conceive; albeit it will be too risky for both the bearer and the child since a beta’s body isn’t formed to really bear a child on their womb.

Considered to be the lowest rank and are more likely to live a shorter life than any other in the chain, **Omegas** are still a vital part of keeping the hierarchy going. Child-bearer or carriers, they are most of the time being forced to marry an upper class alpha to ensure that the offspring wouldn’t be of _‘shame’_ to the bloodline. And even though carriers are mostly female omegas and purebred omegas, there are instances that a male omega is born—the rarest most sought after type of omega, the **_peculiari._** However, there are only 50% of survival rate for a peculiari simply because despite having the capability to be a carrier, their body is too fragile to even survive after giving birth, so they could only produce one offspring in their entire lifetime.

And lastly, the **Humans.** The mind behind the hierarchy. It wasn’t long when Alphas, Betas and Omegas were nothing but a fantasy of a well-known man. But due to the advancement of technology and medicine; his dreams is no longer a dream but a reality. It was solely because he wanted to be the king, to have people cower in fear before his very name—being rich and powerful wasn’t enough for him since other people can be on the same category as him that way. So he implemented a campaign together with greedy business holders who strive to have the same fate as he does; maybe even more.

Yugyeom thought it was just a scary story made up to scare children like himself to sleep early. ‘ _Go to bed or the bad guys will come and get you_.’ He could remember a nun telling him once when he snuck out of his bed. He was so scared of the idea of some bad people coming to get him to use him for their experiments; thankfully, his elder brother is always there to look after him. Until one day, when he woke up hearing his brother’s plea.

‘ _Please, I’m **not** an omega. Please don’t take me. My brother needs me! Please!’ _

His brother just had his 18th birthday yesterday. He was happy yesterday- they were happy. How can it be that their happiness is so short-lived?

He had never seen their parents, but he knew they were the perfect parents his elder brother would tell them to be. Sadly, their parents passed away even before yugyeom could comprehend the world around him. He didn’t understand the depth of his elder brother being an omega that time, but he knew he had to do something when he jumped off his bed and run to him crying. Yugyeom could still remember how tight his brother held him, how he assured him that he will never leave him. But it never occurred to yugyeom that he will be the one fleeing—that he will be the one leaving his brother.

He had to—at least that’s what his brother insisted, tears in his eyes as he begged yugyeom to run away from that awful place when they took them away from the orphanage. They let him leave, seeing as he is no use for them yet since he doesn’t know what he is. Countless of days he roamed with an empty stomach and swollen eyes. He arrived to different sides of the country; most of them shunned him away, thinking that he was nothing more than a beggar. However, there are those that helped him out, sheltered him for a couple of days and fed him warm foods—without them, yugyeom would be a feast for scavengers at this point. He made friends at some of the places he went to, although some of them moved to a different city once they were pronounced. They encouraged yugyeom to take his test but yugyeom strongly declined—afraid that the same fate will befall to him. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if ever, how will he help his brother if he’s the same weak being as he is? It is better for him to not know, that way he can be whatever he wants to be without having to worry about his rank.

It broke him every time he calls his brother but he is still thankful that someone from that hellish place had the decency to let him talk to yugyeom even if it’s just for a short while. He could feel his brother getting weaker and weaker each time they talk, time gradually shortening for yugyeom to save him. It took him a year of wandering to see one of his friends at a hospital again; his brother told him that someone there can help them. He learned that his friend, minhyuk, found a way to join a pack despite his ranking—something that yugyeom never knew can be possible. Most of the packs he came across consist of only Alphas and some fortunate Dom-Betas.

“You are always welcome to visit Pesca, gyeomie. If you have no place to stay, I can ask our pack leader to help you out. I’m sure he’ll understand.” He remembered minhyuk’s words that day. Because he knew too well that he’ll be needing his help sooner than later. But not in a situation where the bad guys would be chasing after him for some reasons—did they found out if he is an omega too? Is that why they want him now? No, he can’t give up now. He never thought that he would meet someone else during his visit to Pesca, didn’t know why but the stranger felt familiar to him. But before he could even fully realize when or where he met him, he caught a glimpse of two men in black oddly sticking out from the rest of the crowd who was there to see the pack leader’s announcement. He fled without a word, silently hoping to see the same man in a better circumstance.

But before he could even go far away, he heard the words he never thought he’ll hear from a pack leader.

‘ _I, Park Jinyoung…._

_Am an omega.’_

Snapping his head towards a large screen where an image of a man that looks like an angel was showing, he couldn’t believe what he heard. He knew that about his reputation and the name so well. Other pack leaders respected him while others hated his guts. But he never knew that the Park Jinyoung everyone knew, was something else.

_How can that be…_

_They share the same fate and yet they were so different…_

_One is in hell while the other is surrounded by knights.._

_They were the same.. but how can one be so contrasting from the other?_

_He’s just like him.._

_._

_._

_._

_An omega…_

**_Just like his brother._ **


	2. Attachments and Envy

“Why do you insist on staying beside me?” Bambam glanced at the man sitting at the corner of his makeshift bed. It was around noon when he decided to take a visit and bring food for the man simply because he was worried that he’s too uptight and wary to eat the food that the other pack members or villagers gives him— it can’t be help that the man has trust issues of some sort. 

Bambam gave it a thought for a while; maybe because he doesn’t want the man to feel left out like he was years ago. Or maybe he feels like he’s responsible for him just like what he promised to jinyoung and jaebeom when they decided to take him in. Or perhaps it’s because there’s something about the man that lures bambam closer— something that binds him to the man. Either way; he knows nothing for sure of why he feels the need to be beside him always.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you _don’t_ know? Is that even possible?” The man voiced out, his tone a mixed of amused and disbelief as he watched bambam fixed the food he brought into a plate.

“I just don’t. Now, come. You have to eat.” Bambam spoke, finally putting all his attention to yugyeom who flinched at the sudden attentiveness the elder was giving him— his face flushed with the lightest shade of rosé. As much as he hates to admit, the care that the elder offers makes his heart warm and makes him wonder if things could’ve been better if he met him when he was younger; how would it feels like growing with such love and care from someone other than his elder brother? Must be nice, to have a friend like bambam at a young age.

“Yugyeom-ssi?”

Yugyeom blinked at the confusion on the other's face, realizing that he must’ve been zoning out while looking at his face based on how bambam sported a light blush.

“O-oh.. I umm.. I didn’t mean to stare..” He spoke softly whilst looking away; his heartbeat gradually increasing at the thought of bambam catching him daydreaming. Bambam only smiled at the adorable reaction yugyeom gave as he chuckled lightly before speaking; “It’s okay. I get that a lot. Must be because of my beautiful face.”

Yugyeom couldn’t help but to snap his head at the sound of bambam chuckling, the way he delivered that statement felt more like he was being sarcastic than narcissistic to him which in turn made him laugh as well. It has been days since the first time yugyeom arrived. The pack have been nothing but welcoming to him despite the wariness of the purebred— although jinyoung, the pack leader, assured him that his mate will soon warm up to him; after all it took quite a while for him to really get along with the rest of the pack himself. In his stay, bambam have been the only person who visit him everyday; staying the whole day to either talk to him or update him about the status for the search team regarding his brother. Not that he mind having the elder around, it was nice to finally have someone to talk to and to share his thoughts although little by little; It even comes to a point now that they can both smile and laugh together just like this.

_Truly, having bambam around from the start must’ve been nice._

* * *

“Don’t you think snake boy easily warmed up to that puppy?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at that, adverting his gaze from the pile of papers in front of him to the alpha that was standing by the window— boredom starting to kick in as he took interest on counting the villagers that were passing by; surprisingly, he managed to count around fifty without yawning or giving up. Well, it’s true that it is interesting how bambam got close to yugyeom in an instant but maybe it’s also because the youngest is just a really likeable person; like an innocent pup.

“Yugyeom seems like a good kid hyung and I think their age aren’t that far from each other so it’s not a surprise that they both get along pretty well. And please stop calling them snake boy and puppy. You also call seunie a puppy, you know he doesn’t like that.” He mused as jaebeom only shrug before walking up behind him; encircling his hands around his waist whilst placing his chin on his shoulder— finally done with his little counting game.

“It’s easier to identify them with that. And for the record, I think that that younger pup is much more bearable than that old stinking puppy. I hate it when he’s clingy to you and makes his odor latch on your clothing.” Jaebeom said, earning a laugh from jinyoung with his words.

“Well that old stinking puppy _**doesn’t**_ like your ass as well.”

Jinyoung immediately turned his head to where the sound came from, his smile turning into a grin as he wiggled out of jaebeom’s hold to ran towards the man who was standing by the door of his office; “Seunie! You’re back!”

“Yeah, knew you’d miss me too much so I took the earliest flight back.”

“you could’ve stayed there for a whole year for all we care.”

“I heard that, you punk.”

“Great cause I wanted you to hear it.”

“Can the both of you just stop fighting every damn time you see each other? I don’t want my office to reek of your scents so please if you want to kill each other go do that outside.” Jinyoung spoke, irritated about the fact that just every time they see each other they can’t help but to argue over the stupidest things and it’s not even that; it’s the fact that they’re emitting pheromones which in turn makes jinyoung feel submissive at an unneeded time that annoys him the most— it’s not helping that his suppressants aren’t much of a help nowadays; jaebeom doesn’t even want him to take them at all saying that he doesn’t need them when he is around. That’s not the case most of the time.

“Look, now you made jinyoung mad at us.”

“You’re half of that blame you moron.”

“Say that again and I’ll cut that stupid head of yours.”

“Not unless I cut yours first.”

“Wanna go?!”

“ **ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU ARE OFF LIMITS FROM EVER GOING INSIDE MY OFFICE UNTIL I SAY SO**!” Jinyoung shouted which made both alphas flinched, for some reason it felt like they were at the verge of being killed by the omega and it scared them— _**them**_ who are supposed to be the mightiest rank; the omega is _just_ that scary sometimes.

“B-but I just got back?” Jackson pouted; jinyoung was so sure he saw a little puppy behind him with huge soft pleading eyes for a split second— his resolve to get the two alphas out of his office wavering from the adorable sight.

“No buts. Your puppy eyes won’t get you away from this punishment this time.” He puffed his chest as jackson’s pout deepened; “and you _**sir,”**_ the omega added as he turn his glare on his mate that was moving closer to him to perhaps try and lull him into making exception.

**_“You_** are sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“What?! That’s very unfai-“

“End of discussion. Now both of you, **OUT!”**

Jaebeom only grunted as he walked passed jackson, not missing to bump him by the shoulder before closing the door behind him— the way the other was snarling lightly at his direction not going unnoticed before that.

“By the way, seunie.” Jackson turned to look at jinyoung, his hand already on the handle of the door as he waited for him to continue; “Any important discussion happened?”

“Nothing but ignorant airheads trying to prove who leads best I may say.”

“Was _he_ there?” Jinyoung carefully asked, knowing that the topic is something very sensitive to the both of them. He watched as jackson pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowed and his face could not be painted.

“Yeah he was. That bastard was the most uncultured swine of them all. Couldn’t keep his mouth shut about how powerful he is that it made me want to rip his tongue out.”

“ _Thank you, seun-ah_.” The alpha was stunned by his words, looking at jinyoung with confusion whilst the younger just smiled.

“What for?”

“For not doing anything reckless. I… I don’t want to ever think of losing you again. I can’t lose you, I just can’t seun-ah..”

Jackson realized that moment that jinyoung must’ve been burdened by the fact that the alpha nearly died— experiencing it first-hand must have been very traumatic for the omega; he would have too if he was in his position.

_Just… the thought of watching jinyoung die…_

Jinyoung was surprised when jackson spun around and pulled him into a hug, soon melting into it as he wrapped his arms around him; understanding what the hug meant for the both of them.

_“I won’t let anyone hurt you, jinyoung-ah. Not as long as I live. I promise you that.”_ He heard the man whisper; not a hint of humor in it as he tightened his hold of him.

“I know. That’s why I need you to stay alive and be beside me. _So I can protect you as much as you protect me_.” Jinyoung muttered softly, closing his eyes as he take in the comfort his best friend was giving.

Jackson could feel the steady breathing of the younger, the way his heart beats and how his natural scent engulfs him. If it wasn’t for the respect he had for the younger, he would’ve for sure challenged jaebeom into a fight for him. But no, he knows his place and will be in his place no matter what; even if that means it’s not as his mate.

_I might have been too late to claim you as my mate. But I won’t let anyone lay a finger on you, not even your own alpha._

_Because, before you were his mate…_

_You are **first** my best friend._

* * *

Jaebeom knew he wasn’t supposed to feel upset about seeing jinyoung hug jackson— it’s not his intention to glance at the window of his office; they are best of friends and it’s not in his position to take that friendship away from his mate. However, it’s also because of jinyoung being his mate that makes him feel the need to be the only alpha around— he would lie if he says that he doesn’t feel threatened by the fact that another alpha, and a strong one at that, is close to him. He hates to admit that he envies jackson sometimes; it must have been nice to grow with jinyoung and to have the omega's full trust.

The purebred locked eyes with the other alpha who soon emerged out of the room, their stares no more than 5 seconds before jackson fully closed the door of jinyoung’s office. Jaebeom only looked at him as he walked passed, not really expecting jackson to greet him or some sort— they’re not on that kind of level.

“You best believe that I’m keeping a close eye on you.”

Or so jaebeom thought until jackson stopped right in front of him— his body still facing towards the hallways even though the elder knew that he was talking to him. He doesn’t know why the younger was threatening him but the aura he was exuding was not a friendly one at all— an aura only used when in battle or faced with a foe which made him wonder if something happened while he was away.

_Keeping a close eye on me? Does he know?_

“If you ever hurt jinyoung in any form or way.. I **swear** on my parents grave that I will not hesitate to put you twelve feet under the ground.” Jackson added, giving jaebeom a side glance before walking away, leaving no room for the elder to retort or ask. Jaebeom, though wanting to get an explanation for the sudden warning, opted to leave it be— jackson might look dense sometimes but the purebred knows he hides more than what he lets on. Although he is also certain that if he knew that the chairman is his father then he would’ve done something already— be it by force or by words to make sure that he stays as far as possible to the omega. One word to jinyoung and jaebeom might find himself cast away; after all, that devil made all of his loved ones go through hell and back.

“is jinyoung-hyung inside?” jaebeom snapped out of his trance with the question, seeing bambam walking towards his direction with a straight face. he must've been deep in his thoughts to not notice another presence near him.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“How’s that pup?”

“You _mean_ yugyeom?”

“Who else?”

“Well I mean you never _really_ paid any attention to him or anyone other than jinyoung-hyung so you can say I’m a bit surprised to even hear you ask about someone else’s well-being. Dare I say even more surprise to hear you ask me of all people.” Bambam explained as he raised his eyebrows at the man who just put his hands on his pockets— his whole demeanor looking bored as hell but still bambam finds himself intimidated just by the sheer look in his eyes.

“Just tell me how the pup is. You talk too much for a legless lizard.”

“ _ **Excuse me**_? I am classified as a **_snake_** and not some _**legless** **lizard**_ thank you very much.” Bambam retorted whilst crossing his arms.

“Same difference. Now answer my question.”

“What did you- ugh whatever. he's fine. He still doesn’t want to talk about his past as much but at least he’s talking.” Bambam spoke even though he much preferred to leave the purebred waiting for an answer— however he values his life more than that to even try and make the alpha mad at him. To his shock, the alpha just hummed before leaving him without any _'Thank you'_ or even a proper word for goodbye.

‘ _Ugh! Such disrespect!_ ‘ Bambam fumed, collecting himself before he knocked on the door of the pack leader's office. There's no room for him to be annoyed right now for he needs to focus on something else— something more important.

“Come in.”

“Jinyoung-hyung..”

“Oh.. is there something you need?”

Bambam chewed on his lips, debating on how to word his thoughts out to the elder without it sounding too much.

“What is it bammie? You look troubled.”

“Well… I was meaning to ask… could we.. I mean.. could yugyeom-ssi and I.. have a stroll around the neighboring town.”

Jinyoung gave him a questioning look whilst the other just stood in his place, fidgeting and nervous as to what the pack leader would say. Despite the difference on their ranking— with him having the upper rank between the two of them— he still feels overawed by the superiority jinyoung shows.

“Why?”

“It’s just that.. Yugyeom-ssi… he said that he wanted to visit a place from there.”

“He did?”

“Yeah..”

“Where exactly?”

Bambam internally readied himself before mustering all his courage to look at jinyoung in the eyes. If the leader gave them his permission, then not only yugyeom would have a chance to visit his previous home. But bambam would also have a chance to get a clue to his questions— even if it’s in the slightest.

He **wanted** to know.

He _**will**_ do his best to know.

“The orphanage he grew up in.”

_If the reason why he felt attachment to the younger is because they both grew up at the **same** orphanage. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm 🤔🤔
> 
> P.S. this has not been proofread so if there are any grammatical errors then im sorry kshskshsksjskhsjs


	3. Young blood

**Instincts—** One of the many great things Park Jinyoung took pride of. Aside from his cunning ways and undeniable tactical plans, his instincts are of par with those of higher ranks than him; if not, even more. So when his instincts screamed for him to have the two youngest of their pack be followed— two, considering that he had taken under his care the new pup in town— he had no second doubts to call the presence of his other members for assistance.

"Are you certain about this, Jinyoung ssi? I mean, what if they feel as if you don't trust them enough to let them go on their own?" N asked as he watched their leader pace back and forth— his expression a mixture of concentration and worry.

"I know that well. But with Yugyeom's condition and not to mention, bambam's capacity to fight. . . I'm afraid those two are as easy targets as a newly born bird." 

Which is true, as much as he trust them, he never really know both their capabilities to fight. If there ever was an ambush, both will be in a difficult line. Knowing bambam, the kid barely could inflict damage and yugyeom. . that kid looks like he could not even hurt a fly.

Jinyoung sighed, finally opting to take a seat as he clasped his hands together; tucking it under his chin as he placed his elbow atop of his desk for support— his face finally showing seriousness.

"Anyway, I'm not taking any chances of them getting into any dangerous situation. So I want you both to follow them." He started, looking at the two men standing in front of him. Jinyoung saw how N was about to rebut again so he quickly continued his words— leaving no room for anymore arguments.

"You don't have to do anything. Just keep an eye on those two and only intervene if things go downhill." 

"I understand. I will be reporting back if there are any suspicious activity around them." N snapped his head to the side; observing how minhyuk held the same expression as the pack leader. No one could blame him, after all the youngest is his friend; it is only rightfully so that he worries for the welfare of the younger.

So with a sigh, N finally succumbed to the request. It's not that he didn't want to watch over the youngsters, but instead felt as if they will be doing something that is close to invading privacy. But alas, he trusts his leader's instincts.

"We will be reporting everything. We'll get going then." N spoke as jinyoung finally let out a small thankful smile which the other reciprocated. How can he not when the latter looked so relieved to hear his words?

"Thank you. Stay safe." 

And with that, both have left the room; leaving jinyoung to himself as he leaned on his chair with a sigh. His head has been throbbing since earlier that day for some reasons. Jinyoung deducted that it was because of the youngster's request, coupled with the concern he has for his pack and the village. Although his governing village has been peaceful, that did not mean he had rights to be laid back and at ease all the time. It didn't help that one or two— maybe even three, media personnels kept on spying on them for any news worthy scoop. He still wonders what brought upon the request, but bambam wouldn't tell him anything more than Yugyeom's need to visit his old town. He felt sickly, nauseous even, but he didn't want his members to worry; more so his alpha.

 _Alpha._ . .

"Jaebeom hyung. . ." He whispered unconsciously, feeling a warm sensation in his stomach swirl at the thought of him. Somehow, every time he speak of him, see him or even with the mere thought of the alpha; Jinyoung would often find himself wrapped with this warmth— like a blanket that protects him from the harsh wind of the world. Sure, it happened way back when they first met but he took notice of how it increased for the last couple of days. 

"Alpha. . " He tentatively whispered once more, like he was trying to summon him through his words. That morning, when he awoke, he did not find any trace of the other which to jinyoung was strange. Jaebeom never really left his side unless needed to. He frowned, a sudden thought rushing inside as he wondered if the elder was getting bored of him and his sometimes— or maybe not sometimes but rather most of the time— childish pettiness.

"You called?" 

Jinyoung found himself drawn to the voice, his eyes flying open as he stared at the man that was leaning on his doorframe; surprised that his little chant of sort made the man appear in front of him— albeit he knew it was merely coincidence but hey, jinyoung can indulge himself with the idea that he can summon his alpha even through a faint whisper of his name. Staring at him, he saw how his eyes showed concern yet dare not move an inch.

Why?

As if hearing his thoughts, Jaebeom answered; "Off limits."

_Ah._

_Of course._

_The silly argument from the day before_.

Jinyoung broke into a fit of small laughter, finding the elder adorable for taking his warning seriously— well, to be fair with his actions, jinyoung did make him sleep on the couch last night so it was only justifiable that Jaebeom want nothing but to be on the younger's good side.

"Come here, hyung." He softly said, smiling as he stood up from his seat and walked in front of his desk— leaning into it with his arms lightly open as if gesturing for a hug. All the thoughts of jaebeom leaving crushed into pieces.

"Does this mean I'm allowed to be near you again?" Jaebeom asked, voice sounding excited yet cautious; making jinyoung roll his eyes before smirking.

"Didn't I tell you to come here just now? Get your ass here hyung before I change my mind." He teased, letting out a surprised squeal when the other practically ran towards his embrace— hands wrapping around him almost as if second nature; inhaling his scent and sighing in contentment.

"I missed you." He mumbled against his skin, earning a soft giggle from the omega who hummed; pleased.

"You were literally just in the living room, hyung." 

"Still, I missed you." 

"I missed you too. It was cold last night without you. Where did you even go so early in the morning?" He whispered back, own hands around the elder's torso; his scent engulfing him oh so sweetly. Jaebeom's scent have always been helpful with pushing the bad thoughts away, jinyoung knew that well by now.

"Went for a walk since I couldn't sleep well. By the way, did you change your shampoo, Lily?" 

The question surprised him, pulling away from his chest to look up at him with questioning eyes. Jaebeom never really asked about such questions, and Jinyoung never changed any of his hygiene products. So what made the alpha drop the unprecedented question?

"Why? Do I smell bad?" 

Jaebeom shook his head; "No, you smell. . 

Well, you smell a little different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. . . You smell a lot like me."

Like jaebeom?

"How so?" Jinyoung asked, unconsciously turning his head to see if he could get a whiff of his own scent but was proven useless when all he could smell was jaebeom. Maybe it's because he's close?

 **No.** He swore he could've at least smell a faint scent of himself even if jaebeom is around before. Ever since jaebeom marked him as his mate, jinyoung stopped using his scent blocker— more to appease his alpha and to finally start embracing himself as who he is. He had also stopped taking any of his pills since the alpha threw them all away and even went as far as threatening youngjae if he sneak him some pills again. So what changed now?

Sensing his mate's anxiousness, he spoke; "You smell like your usual scent but with a mixture of strong rosewood. Don't worry, it must be because of the scenting phase."

Jinyoung blinked. Scenting. Of course, he discussed that with bambam the other day. But he thought jaebeom have scented him long ago when he marked him. . Then was it because of his lack of the alpha's scent that some horny alpha's tried to mate with him? Was it because he wasn't scented at all before?

Did jaebeom unknowingly let him roam free without his scent on him? Was jaebeom even suppose to scent him? Did jaebeom ever thought about scenting him?

Jaebeom scrunched his nose— a scent he doesn't want to smell assaulting his sensitive nostrils.

"Jinyoungie. Relax. Maybe it just took a while for my scent to settle in."

Jinyoung snapped out of his thoughts at that. Unfortunately for him, another set of doubtful thoughts occured in replace.

"Why did it took so long, hyung? Was it because of the pills I took? What if. . What if your scent fades and. . and. . " 

The younger's sentence was cut short when a pair of soft lips silenced him, pulling a few centimeters away to mutter something— an assurance ready to be given at any time, every time.

"Hey. It doesn't matter how long it took, okay? You're mine and I'm yours. No one will dare take you away from me and I won't let them. Besides. ." He trailed off, using the tip of his nose to trace the outline of the younger's neck; settling on the crook of it where a mark rested.

"I'll scent you everyday to make sure everyone knows you are mine. Let me prove it to you." 

With that, he dipped his head; teeth sinking into the exact mark as jinyoung let out a shaky gasp— his hands clutching the back of his shirt as his knees trembled. His eyes gradually clouded whilst he feel how jaebeom pulled him closer.

"H-hyung." He lightly whimpered, feeling himself be pushed up to his desk— his legs separated by jaebeom's towering figure. There, he felt a surge of heat unlike the warmth he had been feeling— so hot that he swore it felt like he was being burned alive. Jaebeom also noticed that as he leaned away to look at him with wide eyes.

"Lily. . " He spoke, tone surprised.

How can he not be? Jinyoung was emitting a strong scent he knew too well what for. Growling as he took in his sight— so ready. . So compliant.

"A. . Alpha. ."

Jaebeom knew what that meant. Oh how he knew. 

"You. . 

You're in heat. . _again."_

Jinyoung couldn't comprehend much, feeling his consciousness fading by seconds. All he knew is he wanted to be taken by the man in front of him. He wanted to submit, to be under his care.

He **craved** for him. 

"Alpha. . . please. ."

Jaebeom nearly lost it at that, nearly ravaged the younger on top of his desk but he knew that jinyoung isn't exactly jinyoung right now. But then again, how is that possible when the omega just had his heat weeks prior? He was fine a few minutes ago and now he's acting like this? It wasn't even mating season, so what urge his heat to resurface so suddenly?

The elder froze when he felt two warm hands wrap around his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. His mind going blank as the omega whined in his lips— probably due to the lack of attention when he was too deep in his toughts. He was perplexed for a second before giving in— returning his kisses with fervor as the omega moaned in between.

"Fuck." The alpha cursed under his breath when he felt the younger grind towards him, his growing arousal being restrained by the tight jeans he wore.

"Take me home. Take me please. .

**_Let me carry your child, Alpha_**." 

Jaebeom's eyes shifted, glinting something predatorial as he growled deeply. Wasting no time to carry the writhing omega under his touch before bolting out of the office and towards their home— thankful that no one was there to stop them or ask questions; not that jaebeom would even stop for anyone in this case.

In jinyoung's mind, nothing else mattered that moment other than the desperation to be filled— to feel full. Long gone was the worry he had; all thrown out of the window as he let his alpha's touches overwhelm him. 

No longer was he aware of how they got back to their home, no longer aware of how jaebeom practically kicked the door open nor did he care when he tore his clothes to pieces. Dazed, light-headed and needing for more.

His voice was the last thing he could remember before everything else became blur.

"I won't stop until I'm certain you're carrying my child. So you better keep your word, _Omega."_

* * *

"So how long till we get there again?"

"Half an hour."

"HALF AN— MY GOD WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR AN HOUR AND YOU'RE TELLING ME WE SHOULD WALK FOR ANOTHER HALF?!" 

Yugyeom cringed at the loud voice booming behind him. Inwardly, he wanted to just shut the other up but he knew he had a point to whine. What seems to be an easy and relatively common 'walks' for him might be agonizing and boring for others. Yugyeom was used to it, having been on the run most of his life.

"Look. We can stop and rest for a while." He spoke, turning around to see how horrendous the other's state was. He would've laughed at how sweaty and unrefined he looked with all his hair sticking on his forehead— his face flushed and he was heaving. 

"No, really?" Bambam sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes as he peeled off his jet black suit. Now you might think it's a little extra to wear suits for this occasion but to bambam, one should always look presentable— there are instances that he might come across someone important and he wouldn't risk looking anything less. Albeit he wish no one sees his current state right now.

Bambam glared once he heard a series of loud laughs, scoffing before throwing his undeniably soaked suit towards the taller; pissed beyond words. It didn't help that they were in the middle of nowhere and the scorching sun decided to accompany them for the rest of their God forsaken trip.

Seriously, he would've splurged all his money on a ride to their destination rather than die on this dirt-filled road.

"Screw you." He hissed, walking past the other who continued on laughing— he had caught the suit and decided to be a little helpful by carrying it for the shorter.

"Aw, come on. I didn't mean to laugh at you." Yugyeom found himself say. He was surprised by how easily it is to converse with bambam, as if they knew each other for so long. Bambam felt that way too but dare not say anything about it.

"Sure, and I didn't mean to whine." He retorted, halting as his scowl turn upward with the sight of the small village a few steps ahead. Although a part of him was disappointed that it wasn't the same place he remembers growing up from, at the very least they wouldn't walk more than a couple of minutes to reach it.

"I see it!" He screamed in joy as he looked at yugyeom who's expression turned almost wary; making his enthusiasm falter.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Yugyeom heard him asked, seeing the worry in his face before smiling. 

"Yeah. Just. . Nostalgic." 

Bambam offered his hand which yugyeom gladly accepted; moving closer to the unsuspecting bambam who froze when the other wiped the sweat off of his forehead using his hand.

"Gotta look presentable, right?" Yugyeom laughed softly whilst bambam turned his head to the side, his cheeks gradually turning red as he coughed thr awkwardness away.

"Whatever. Let's go." 

They arrived soon at the towering entrance of the village— it looked faded with the letters barely readable. Both scanned their surroundings, it was almost as if the town was deserted if not for a few elderly who were looking at the two young men.

"My, what brings you young ones here?" A lady, around 60's as bambam assumed, asked with a smile. Her fellows following her suit as they eyed bambam and yugyeom— the younger of the two squeezing the other's hand unconsciously.

"We're here to visit the local orphanage. Can you please show us the way?" Bambam politely replied, smiling at the elder woman who seemed surprised by his answer. It's not that yugyeom forgot completely; but his memories from when he was younger were hazy and distorted. Inevitably, most of the places and faces he knew were gone in his head by the time he reached 18. Just then, murmurs and whispers started; cautiously glancing at the strangers before going about their ways.

"Why are they leaving?" Yugyeom asked. 

"Well, child. The orphanage. . _was_ right over there." 

Both bambam and yugyeom's eyes followed where the lady pointed. Much to their utter disbelief, it was pointed at something yugyeom never thought to see.

"It's. . " Yugyeom trailed off, letting go of bambam's hand to run towards the place. Bambam's hand laid limply to his side, shock registered on his whole face— barely able to hear the older woman's hushed voice.

_The orphanage they wanted to see. ._

"It was burned down to the ground years ago." The elderly started as bambam looked at her with wide eyes.

"Then the people inside. . "

He choked a sob once he saw her shook his head, a frown etched on her face. 

Just then, a sudden vision came to his mind. Wild fire dancing along cobblestones— destroying anything that meets its path. He could see people screaming, running around in attempt to escape the raging inferno that was brought upon them. He could sense it, feel the threatening heat burn his skin yet he couldn't move. Dozens of them crying as they turn to ashes; burned beyond recognition. 

Bambam found it hard to breathe, suffocating as he watched the scene before him turn into a nightmarish thought.

The young man tried his best to shrug the images away yet it stuck to him as if it was his own memories. He could see them, could feel them, could hear them as if he was there— as if he saw it happen in reality.

"Not a single one?"

"No one knows for sure."

It felt heavy, too heavy for him and heavier when he saw the trembling shoulder of the younger from afar. Yugyeom must've been devastated, he was under the impression that he'll be able to see at least some remnants of his previous home. Yet not even a single soul greeted him back after his long painful journey. 

Yugyeom flinched before looking up with tearful eyes, the hand on his shoulder tightening before being pulled into a hug. There, he wept his heart out. 

"I'm here. I got you." Bambam assured him as he hugged him close— silent tears falling in his eyes as he heard him wail. His own worries pushed aside to comfort the sobbing younger. 

From afar, N and minhyuk watched— their hearts shattered to pieces. Minhyuk knew of this place, Yugyeom have talked about it more than his fingers could've count. Yet to see it be different from how he used to describe it— the once full of life and little laughters; now nothing but piles of burned down ruins and eerie silence.

"Let's go." Minhyuk immediately adverted his eyes beside him; questioning N's words as the latter shook his head.

"Give him time to grieve. They need it." 

He knew he was right and honestly he felt the need to turn away as if he's seeing something too personal to watch. But at the same time, he wanted to comfort the younger, to tell him that he is there— that the pack is there for him.

"Minhyuk ssi. I know you're worried but remember, they don't know we're here." 

" **But I do**."

The two flinched before turning around in sync to catch a figure crouching a few feet away from them— his eyes were doe-like in feature as his lips continued on nibbling the straw of his banana flavored milk.

"W-who are you and how did you know we're here?" N finally manage to recover from his shock. Weirdly enough, they weren't sensing anything malicious with the man as he felt harmless. Much to their utter surprise, the stranger smiled; showing his bunny teeth while pointing his nose proudly.

"I followed my nose!" He said as if he accomplished something worthy of gold before tilting his head to the side.

"You guys aren't from here, are you?" 

And in a blink, his whole aura drastically changed. 

This stranger, who was as harmless as a deer, suddenly turned into a predator.

"Are you here to attack our village again?" 

. . . _Again?_

Just who is this mysterious man in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyy.. I'm back(?) sort of... kinda.. not really..... aha...?


End file.
